


You Should Know It The Best

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Drabble, Multi, bisexual!reader, confused!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: Dean is quite confused after Sam teased you about having obviously spend the night with Charlie.





	You Should Know It The Best

###  _Written on 10/08/18_

 

“Morning, bitches.” Charlie greets Sam and Dean, smiling brightly.

The Brothers murmur a “good mornin’” looking up but only Dean keeps his glaze on you.

“Your shirt’s inside out.” he points out.

You literally hear Sam's smug Smile. “It's not her shirt.”

You feel your cheeks heating up.

“What you mean?” the older brother asks.

Sam huffs amused. “Someone, actually two, got lucky last night. ‘s Charlies”

“What?- like?- but..didn't- you… a-and Sam.” confusion run over Dean's face.

“Yes Dean, Bisexuality is a thing.” The giant replies.

“You should actually know it the best by now.” The redhead laughs.

 

**word count: 100**


End file.
